Wheel Of UnFortune: Trigun Style
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Vash = The Host, Meryl = The 'Sexy' Co-host. Throw In Three Contestants, A Wheel, And A Gangsta, And You Have Wheel Of Un-Fortune...


Wheel Of Un-Fortune: Trigun Style

  
Author: Mystic Rains (Sadly)  
Rating: G. I've just been spitting this crap out.  
Pairing: Meryl/Vash is my choice, but no mush will be in this story   
Spoilers: Too much crazyness?   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The owner is the devil!  
Summary: Vash = The Host, Meryl = The Sexy Co-host. Throw In Three Contestants, A Wheel, & A Gangsta, & You Have Wheel Of Un-Fortune 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author note..by the author: Sadly, this is mine. I don't why I did this. A sad attempt to be funny? Yes. Please. Don't sue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audience: "Wheel! Of! Fortune!"

*cue the theme music* Dum Dum Dum Da Da Da Dum Dum Dum! 

The room shines on the Wheel of Fortune set, with the words "Anime Week" shining and flickering above. 

*Authoress's whisper* Hey you idiot..hit the damn applause sign...

Vash: But I don't wanna..

Authoress: *glare*

Vash: Okay okay! Not the face! *presses the applause button*

Applause sign lights up, and everything stays silent, until someone coughs in the backround.

Mysterious voice guy, with a thick gangsta accent: And here be your host! Give it up and clap ya hands together, for da brotha! Vash da Stampeded! 

*sees Vash get lured in with a magic box of floating donuts (which is really tied to a fishing poll) that disappear when he gets to the host section*

Vash: Awww...

Gangsta Voice Guy: And his foxy momma co-host, holla for me audience! Da Meryl Strife!

*camera shifts over to Meryl wearing a long ball gown, looking pretty pissed off as she marches by the board, screaming* 

Meryl: _This was NOT part of my damn job description! I'm going to sue and make sure I..._

Gangsta Voice Guy: Boy, dat *beep* is one tough chicka.

Vash: Okay okay...lets just get this over with. Our first person is Milly Thompson! Tell us a little about yourself Insurance Girl number two.

Milly: Domo! *raises her hand* 

Vash: Um...domo. 

Milly: I like pudding, and I have a huge family. I current work with sempai! Domo sempai! I love your dress!

*Meryl hides face in hands*

Milly continues: and I follow you Vash-san! 

Vash: Yes...okay..thank you Insurance girl number two. Our next contestant's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th. Also known as just, Ed. Wow...almost as long as me. Um, tell us a bit about yourself Ed.

Ed: Don't forget Ein! *places Ein up on the spot next to her* Ein, tell everyone about us!

Ein: Woof!

Ed: He says he's a cow-woof woof. And Ed's a hacker girl!

Vash: You're a girl?!

Ed: Yep! Just like Faye Faye! *does a hand stand on the counter*

Vash: This really sucks. 3rd Contestant, we don't really care who you are.

3rd Contestant: But-

*sudden bing* 

Vash: That bing means the first round. The subject is, quotes.

Suddenly four white boxes appear upon the screen, surprising Meryl so much that she shoots one of the letter boxes. The screen goes blank with a neat little black hole in the middle of it. 

Meryl: Sorry!

Milly leans down and spins with all her might. The colorful wheel spins around. It lands on $200.

Milly: O!

Vash:Um...you have to buy a vowel Milly.

Milly: I wanna buy it with the $200!

Vash: You have to have money first!

Milly: It says 200 on the spinner! *points to it*

Vash: Okay okay! Two O's

Two O's appear on the board, as Meryl touches both. They short circuit sending sparks everywhere, almost set flame to Meryl's dress. She pats out the embers, cursing wildly. Ed finds her way in the middle of the wheel and sits down. Milly, unaware of everything, gives the wheel a spin. Ed spins around along with everything else, swirling with the colors. It stops on 900.

Milly: I'll solve!

Vash: You just spinned!

Ed: Ed doesn't feel so good..*leans over the side and throws up on Contestant number three*

Milly: Pass!

Vash: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!

Milly: The answer is Pudding!

*buzzer sounds*

Vash: Pudding? No. The answer was Woof. Time for a commercial break my friends. Come back and see what happens in Round three.

Gangsta Voice Guy: Don't ya mean round two my bro?

Meryl: No! Three! End this as soon as possible!


End file.
